


It's a Sorta-High School Musical

by mavirellla647



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavirellla647/pseuds/mavirellla647
Summary: A year after Tohru and the gang graduated, Machi, Haru, and Momiji's class is putting on a production of High School Musical. And like what happened with Tohru's class when they did Cinderella, there's a miscast!
Relationships: Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Tohru and the gang graduated, Machi, Haru, and Momiji's class is putting on a production of High School Musical. And like what happened with Tohru's class when they did Cinderella, there's a miscast! (Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net)

**DISCLAIMER: High School Musical belongs to Disney and Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I do not in any way own them.**

Hatsuharu's class was prepping for their last cultural festival, and they were going to have a play. Like Tohru's class, they held a vote for what play to do.

"And the winner is High School Musical!" the class representative read off the tally of votes. Momiji seemed excited by this prospect, but, well, he gets excited about everything, so this was nothing new for the class. "Haru!" He shook his cousin by the shoulders. "Can you believe it? _High School Musical!_ We're going to do _High School Musical_!"

"Yes, Momiji, I heard what she said. Momiji let go of his cousin's shoulders to look at Machi. "Machi, you heard that too, right?" he asked the girl. The two Sohmas and Machi became some sort of acquaintances once the new school year started and after Yuki left for university.

_Flashback_

It was the day Yuki was going to leaver for university. Ayame and all the other former cursed Sohmas came to see him off at Shigure's house before Hatori would drive him to the airport. Since the house was too small, they all hung out at the backyard. Yuki looked like he was super nervous to leave. Haru noticed this. He walked toward where Yuki was sitting on the porch. "Why are you so tense today?" he asked his cousin.

"Well…," Yuki said. "The thing is there's—" Yuki was interrupted by someone shouting.

"Yun-Yun! Why do you have to leave?! Oh, and hi, Commander."

" _That_ ," Yuki said flatly. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was about. And the one who shouted was not other than Kakeru Manabe, ex-vice president of the Kaibara High Student Council. And behind him was the rest of the former student council: Naohito Sakuragi, Kimi Toudou, and Machi Kuragi, who happened to be Yuki's girlfriend.

Kimi was crying. "Kakeru's right. Why does Yun-Yun have to leave?" Then she saw Hatori, and her expression changed for a moment. She walked closer to him and cried some more. "Please, comfort me while I cry for the loss of our Yun-Yun." She tugged at his shirt sleeve. Hatori was breaking into a cold sweat.

Meanwhile, Machi was inside, watching Mogeta wide-eyed with Kisa. And Naohito was apologizing on behalf of Kimi and Kakeru. "I apologize for those idiots." He bowed respectfully.

Ayame walked forward. "No need, Blue! We are all idiots in this world!" "Yes!" Mine and Ritsu agreed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hiro muttered. Yuki put his face in his hands. But then he laughed. It was going to be a while until he could see all of his family and friends' ridiculousness again. And no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew that he'd miss it once he got to university. He was so busy thinking about this that he didn't notice Machi creep up behind him. "Boo," she said. Yuki jumped in surprised but laughed again when he turned around.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"Revenge for teasing me all the time," Machi said. To anyone else, her face would've looked emotionless, but Yuki could see that her eyes were glittering with amusement. "Oh, I see." Yuki cupped his chin in his hands. "If that's the case, then…" He lifted Machi up. She flailed her arms. "Yukiiii! Let me down!" she screamed until he let her down. She didn't want to make a scene in front of his family, but too late. They were already looking at them.

"Aaah!" Ayame said. "My dear brother Yuki is experiencing the joys of romance!" He turned to Machi. "Future sister-in-law, allow me to plan your wedding. I will make Yuki the finest dress in all the land—"

"Brother!" Yuki said. "We don't have to go _that_ far." He was blushing. "And why are you making _me_ a dress?"

"I see that you're Yuki's girlfriend," Haru spoke up. Yuki forgot he was beside him. Machi nodded. She was still red all over from Yuki lifting her up. Haru smiled and stood up. "Please take care of him. He was my first love." Machi wanted to ask more about what he said, but Haru bowed and went to Rin's side. Machi looked at Yuki. "What does he mean by "He was my first love"?"

Yuki scratched his head. "All I said was that he wasn't stupid, and he kept on saying that."

"Oh. Okay." Machi relaxed.

"Worry not, future sister-in-law!" Ayame exclaimed. "My dear brother would never cheat on you! In fact, if he does, I will help you make the most lavish dress in all the land for him. Complete with glass slippers, of course." Ayame winked.

Yuki fumed. "Again, with making me wear a dress? What is wrong with you?" Ayame ignored him. He took Machi by the shoulders. "Come, Yellow! Let me introduce you to Yuki's family." Machi was like a doll, being dragged by Ayame to every corner of the backyard.

When Ayame introduced her to Hiro, it unsurprisingly turned into Hiro chastising Machi. "Why are you letting him drag you wherever he wants to?" he asked sharply. "I despise people with no self-will." Usually, the other party would be flustered by his remarks, but Machi retained her emotionless expression.

This made Hiro angrier. "You think you're so tough," Hiro continued. "I hate people who are so full of themselves."

Machi blinked. "But isn't it you who's saying I'm full of myself and have no self-will when you don't really know me?"

Shigure, who was nearby, was poorly disguising his laugh into a cough. Hiro fumed. "I…I… You're the one who's dating that arrogant rat! Only someone without a brain would date him." Machi tilted her head, and cracked her knuckles. "What did you say about the president?" she asked, her tone threatening.

Ayame decided it was best for the two to not go further. He pulled Machi away from Hiro and introduced her to the other Sohmas.

Flashback END

_Flashback_

It was the start of the new school year, and everyone knew that Yuki and Machi were dating. It was the recent hot topic as of then. And surprise, surprise, the Prince Yuki Fan Club members cornered Machi on the first day of school. 

"Who do you thing you are?" Short Hair said. "Seducing poor Yuki-kun, have you any shame?"

"And why would I be shameful?" Machi asked. One of the girls slapped her for that.

"Listen you—" one of the girls started when she was interrupted by the sound of knuckles cracking.

" _Oi_ ," Hatsuharu Sohma said. "What are you doing bullying Kuragi-san?" He looked like he was going to rampage on them, and he could, but he controlled himself.

"Yeah," Momiji, who was beside him, said. "Machi-chan never did anything to you!"

But by the time Momiji started talking, the girls ran away, out of fear from Haru. Machi just stood there, expressionless.

"Thank you for helping me, Sohma-san and Sohma-san," Machi said. She bowed respectfully.

"Please," Hatsuharu said, his tone a little gentler. "Call us by our first names."

"Yeah!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Then you could call me Machi, too." Machi gave a small smile. "Thank you again."

Hatsuharu waved away her words of thanks. "Eh. It's nothing. They shouldn't bully you, and I know Yuki wouldn't want you to be bullied by his fan club."

"You mentione he was your first love...But still, thank you. Only Yuki has ever done that for me."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Momiji asked. "To help each other?"

Machi did a double-take. "We're friends?"

"Yeah." Haru crossed his arms behind his head. "Unless you don't want us to be."

"No, I'm honored to be your friend," Machi said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: High School Musical belongs to Disney and Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I do not in any way own them.**

It was time to vote for the roles. The students wrote down their choices on ballots, and the class representative tallied their votes after collecting the ballots.

"Troy Bolton," the class representative said. "will be played by Hatsuharu Sohma." Haru just nodded.

"Gabriella Montez, Mio Yamagishi." The now-Prince Yuki Fan Club president squealed with delight.

"Chad Danforth, Momiji Sohma." Momiji reacted with a "Yey!" and a jump.

"Sharpay Evans, Machi Kuragi." Machi nodded, while the Prince Yuki Fan Club members were ecstatic.

"Yes!" one of them said. 'The seductress gets the perfect role for herself!" Then they all cackled maniacally. Some students were looking at them, as if to say, _Are you kidding me?_

* * *

Machi arrived at her apartment to find the phone ringing. At first, she thought it was her mother, but she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Yuki. She answered it immediately, dropping her bag.

"What is it?" she asked into the phone. She hoped it wasn't about the play. She would never hear the end of it.

"Haru told me that you guys were having a play for the cultural festival, and that it was going to be _High School Musical._ He said he was Troy Bolton." So it _was_ about the play. She hoped that he at least didn't know her role…

"And… he also told me that you're going to be Sharpay Evans." Machi closed her eyes, preparing herself for the glorious amount of teasing.

Yuki sounded like he was holding in his laughter. Machi sighed. "It's okay. You can laugh. You know you want to."

Yuki burst into giggles. "I'm sorry. It's just… You… playing the mean girl… I've got to see that, and I was supposed to visit during your cultural festival anyways."

"Fine." Machi relented. "Just don't tell Kakeru."

Yuki went silent. "Well… about that…"

Machi's eyes widened. "Wait, don't tell me you've already told him?"

"No!" Yuki said. "I would never… Haru put us on a group call when he told us."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he was going to see your play, no matter what it takes, and that he's bringing Komaki, Kimi, and Nao along too."

Machi buried her face in her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: High School Musical belongs to Disney and Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I do not in any way own them.**

Machi, Momiji, and Hatsuharu's class was rehearsing for the play. Right then they were practicing the scene where Sharpay and Ryan sing this upbeat version of "What I've Been Looking For."

The choreographer told Machi and Kaido Tsurugi, who will be playing Ryan, that the dance steps for this scene were not that complicated. He said that all they had to do was dance freestyle around the stage while singing and occasionally twirling each other.

The director said, "Action!" and they started practicing.

" _It's hard to believe_ ," Machi sang in a mellow tune usually reserved for ballads. Her tempo clashed with the music they had on. " _That I couldn't see, that you were always right beside me._ "

" _Thought I was alone, with no one to hold_ ," Kaido sang in the correct upbeat tempo.

" _But you were always right beside me_ ," they sang together. Kaido looked at Machi as he sang, because the was part of the storyline, but Machi was looking off into the distance. That lasted for the entire song, Machi singing in a mellow tune with Kaido singing the original as it was. Though their styles were different, it made a nice song.

After the song, the director said, "Cut!" She turned to Machi. "Kuragi-san, if someone goes off-script, it makes things worse. But in your case, that was awesome!" She gave Machi a thumbs-up. Machi nodded and bowed.

While the others were busy rehearsing for "Get'cha Head in the Game." Kaido, who was part of the drama club, asked Machi. "Kuragi-san, what were you thinking about when you sang that song? Normally the only way someone could convey that kind of emotion you showed a while ago when singing is when they've experienced something that's relatable to the song."

"And why would you want to know?" Machi asked.

Kaido blushed. "Never mind." Then he ran away as fast as he could.

Machi turned around to find Hatsuharu. "What is it, Hatsuharu-san?"

"That guy has a crush on you," Hatsuharu said bluntly.

"He does? Or maybe he has a crush on _you_? Seeing as he blushed when you came up behind me. Or maybe he's just nervous to talk to me, since I'm "creepy"."

Momiji appeared behind Haru. "You're not creepy, Machi-chan." He looked concerned.

"He's right," Haru agreed. "And even if you are, a person's more than just one thing."

Machi was glad she met the Sohmas. They were all very kind and welcoming. But it didn't exactly show on her face. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: High School Musical belongs to Disney and Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I do not in any way own them.

Their class needed costumes for the play, so Hatsuharu and Momiji volunteered to hire their cousin for the job.

"He runs a tailor shop," Momiji said. "He says he sells men's dreams!" His classmates were not eager to accept their offer when he said this.

"And he's Yuki's brother," Hatsuharu added. "He made the costumes Yuki's class wore on their play." Saying that the person was Yuki's brother was more than enough to coax the students to let the Sohmas' cousin design their costumes.

* * *

Ayame walked into the school, yet again, with Mine. He was like the epitome of self-confidence as he walked past the halls of Kaibara High with his head held high and his dazzling smile.

He walked into Hatsuharu and Momiji's classroom. "Greetings, young ones! It is I, Ayame Sohma, who is here to design your costumes for your production!"

The rest of the class looked at him in shock. This was Yuki's brother? The Yuki, who was timid, frail, and sweet, was related to this eccentric person?!

"And I, Mine Sohma, who is here to assist!" Mine said.

"Nice to see you again, Ayame," Haru said.

"It's nice to see you too, Mine," Momiji told her.

"But while we're greeting each other…," Haru said. "Do you have permission to be here?"

Mine nodded and held out a piece of paper that said they were allowed to go inside the school.

"Ah. Okay." Haru nodded.

"Haru," Ayame said loudly. "I heard you are the star of this show! I will prepare the finest threads for your and Momiji's costumes. You two are already like brothers, the bestest of friends, and you are going to act as that on stage! How wonderful."

"Yes, how wonderful," Mine agreed. Then she noticed the cluster of cute girls in the classroom and began begging for them to try on cute clothes she and Ayame had designed.

Ayame turned to Machi. "And oh, my dear future sister-in-law, I hear you are to be the antagonistic diva of this show."

Future sister in law?! the whole class thought.

Tears came out of Ayame's eyes. Machi just stared at him. "While I disagree with their casting, you've already been assigned to it. So I will just make the most of it and make you the most beautiful antagonistic diva in the history of antagonistic divas! Yuki will stop in his tracks and blush and experience the joys of romance once he sets his eyes on you in your beautiful outfit!"

The Prince Yuki Fan Club members fumed. Machi turned tomato red.

Machi was about to say something when Ayame opened his big mouth again.

"And who is to be the heroine of this musical?!" Ayame's voice boomed. Mio Yamagishi raised her hand.

"I—I am!" she said.

"Hmm," Ayame said. "Not bad." He turned to Haru. "But Rin will still get jealous."

Haru waved it off. "She'll get over it."

"If you're sure…," Ayame said. "Mine!"

"Yes, Ayame?" Mine said.

"You're in charge of our heroine's costumes."

"Okay!" Mine saluted him.

And so Ayame and Mine got everyone's measurements and left. Well, Ayame declared,  
"I shall see you all when we meet again!"


End file.
